Broken Faith
by panda2515
Summary: [CHAPTER IV UPDATE!] Misi pertama untuk I.R.I.S! "Aku bukan bocah!"/"Tidak mungkin!"/"Serem juga gentong ini"/"Dia terlalu lama menyendiri, aku turut prihatin"/"Kita terperangkap!"/Kalau ga suka jangan baca, kalau baca jangan lupa review, ok?
1. Faithful Bodyguard

**BROKEN FAITH**

..:: By panda2515 ::..

..:: Genre : Crime, Friendship ::..

..:: Length : Chaptered ::..

..:: Cast : All Super Junior 13+2, and other cast ::..

..:: Rated : T ::..

Warning : AU (Alternative Universe), OOC (Out Of Character), thypo(s)

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada di cerita ini milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri. Alur cerita ini punya author. Author harap ga dijiplak, ok?

A.N : Hello, epribadeh(?)…*lambai2 bareng member SJ* _Choneun_ Panda _imnida_ ^^ author baru di sini. Ini FF perdana di FFn yang sebenarnya udah lama pengen di-post tapi ga PD ._. Jadi, kalau ada typo, kesalahan EYD, alur kecepetan atau kelambatan dan kesalahan lain beserta kawan-kawannya(?) harap beritahu author dari kotak yang di pojok bawah itu tuh *tunjuk kotak review* Mohon bimbingannya dan…

**_~"~Have a nice reading^^~"~_**

**Chapter 1 : Faithful Bodyguard**

Di lorong yang dihiasi berbagai bingkai mewah itu, terlihat kepala negara Korea Selatan berjalan bersama para pengawalnya yang gagah. Beberapa pengawalnya yang berada di depan pintu membukakan pintu berukiran mewah tersebut. Salah seorang dari mereka masuk dan berdiri di samping presiden. Bagaikan magnet yang menempel pada besi, pengawal tersebut selalu mengawal presiden kemanapun dengan setia.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara pintu ketukan terdengar. Seorang wanita berseragam rapi memasuki ruangan itu dengan setumpuk kertas di tangannya. Dia membungkuk kepada presiden dengan formal.

"Maaf saya mengganggu, rapat kenegaraan akan dimulai sekitar 2 jam lagi," ujarnya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pergi." Wanita itu mengangguk lalu membungkuk lagi dan pergi keluar.

"Haaaaah… selalu seperti ini." Sang presiden menghela napas lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi. Pengawalnya hanya diam, menunggu perintah orang yang disegani di negaranya ini.

"Bisakah kita berbicara empat mata sebentar?" presiden bertanya dengan mata tertutup. Menikmati waktu tenangnya sebentar.

"_Ne_?" pengawalnya tampak kebingungan.

"Tinggalkan kami," perintahnya kepada pengawal di depan pintu."Dan jangan ada yang menguping," sambungnya dan para pengawal yang ada di depan pintu langsung pergi meninggalkan presiden dan Jung Soo.

"Duduklah," titah presiden untuk duduk berhadapan kepada pengawalnya. Ia membuka laci mejanya dan mencari beberapa kertas yang akan ia tunjukkan. Saat berkas yang dicarinya telah ditemukan, ia duduk berhadapan dengan pengawalnya.

"Kau tahu bukan, kau adalah orang yang kupercaya selama bertahun-tahun ini. Karena itu, aku akan menugaskan satu hal yang penting, Park Jung Soo."

Jung Soo mengernyit melihat sebuah amplop coklat yang disodorkan kepadanya. Tangannya membolak-balik amplop tersebut lalu melihat kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Ternyata terdapat 14 kertas yang berisi nama, tempat tinggal, dan informasi penting lainnya mengenai beberapa orang. Ia tampak membaca lembaran demi lembaran dengan teliti lalu mengingatnya dalam memori otaknya.

"Carilah mereka—para anggota I.R.I.S, lalu aku akan memberikan tugas kepada kalian."

"Tapi… kenapa?" Jung Soo bertanya meminta penjelasan.

"Terlalu banyak pengkhianat di sini. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapa-siapa selain kau," jelasnya."Ingat," lanjutnya, "ini _rahasia._"

.

.

.

.

.

**Di sebuah café**

Sore itu, Jung Soo tengah meneguk kopinya dengan tenang di sebuah café tepat di persimpangan jalan. Dia menunggu seseorang dari daftar orang-orang yang harus dicarinya. Sambil menunggu, dia menikmati pemandangan sore hari yang tenang. Melihat dedaunan yang turun mencumbui aspal. Tak lama kemudian, dia melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang lelaki yang terlihat—ehm… cantik. Lelaki itu langsung duduk di hadapan Leeteuk tanpa basa-basi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya lelaki yang baru datang tersebut _to the point_.

"Park Leeteuk." Leeteuk yang sebenarnya Jung Soo mengulurkan tangannya kepada lelaki tersebut.

"Kim Heechul, untuk apa kau mencariku?" Heechul tidak membalas uluran tangan Leeteuk. Dia malah balik bertanya dengan nada sedikit sinis.

"Aku mendapat perintah untuk mencarimu. Ikutlah denganku untuk menjadi anggota I.R.I.S," ujar Leeteuk sedikit berbisik.

"Ck, aku tidak tertarik. Lagipula aku tidak akan mendapat keuntungan apapun, 'kan?"

"Apa beberapa ribu dolar cukup untukmu?."

"APA?!" tanya Heechul heboh. "Ribu… dolar?" Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti untuk tugasnya, tapi kau akan mendapatkan uang tersebut dengan pasti," jelas Leeteuk. "Sebelumnya, kau harus keluar dari Kyung Hee University."

"APA?! KELUAR KATAMU?!" Heechul berdiri saking kagetnya. "Dengar tuan sok tampan. Kau pikir aku masuk ke sana semudah membalikan telapak tangan?! Oh, _god_! Yang benar saja!" Heechul mengambil tasnya lalu bergegas pergi dari sana.

Sebelum pergi, Heechul membalikan badannya, "Jangan panggil aku untuk main-main!"

"Nyawa orang tuamu ada ditanganku," ujar Leeteuk mencoba menggertak.

"Cih, mereka bahkan tidak menyayangiku," Heechul berbisik.

"Kalau begitu…" Leeteuk tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

Ctreeeeek!

Dia menodongkan sebuah pistol yang ditutupi jaket hitam. Heechul yang merasa sesuatu menyentuh punggungnya langsung berhenti.

"Nyawamu ada ditanganku."

.

.

.

.

**Di sebuah gang sempit**

Seorang lelaki bertubuh gempal berjalan di gang tersebut, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia mengendap-endap. Gang tersebut sedikit gelap dan tidak ada orang yang melewatinya. Punggungnya memangku sebuah tas besar berwarna hitam. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, takut jika ada orang mengikutinya.

''Oy!''

''Aaaaaa!''

BRUUUUKKK!

Lelaki tersebut—Shindong, terjatuh karena dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

''Ssssttt...'' orang yang mengejutkan Shindong menaruh telunjuknya di depan mulut. Mengisyaratkan untuk tidak berisik.

''Kau mengagetkanku!'' Shindong memukul orang yang mengejutkanya, sedangkan orang tersebut hanya memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya.

''_Mianhae,_'' ujarnya singkat. ''Mereka menunggumu, Shindong.'' ia menunjuk dengan dagunya.

Beberapa orang dengan wajah sangar tengah menantinya. Mereka memakai setelan jas dan topi hitam sambil menghisap nikotin. Persis seperti para mafia dalam film-film.

Shindong menelan lidah kecut lalu berjalan menuju orang-orang berjas hitam. Ia membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda kotak berwarna hitam.

''Kau sudah datang? Mana baranganya?'' salah satu dari mereka bertanya _to the point_.

''Aku membawa ini, alat ini bisa membuka pengaman brangkas. Aku juga sudah menyimpan alat untuk membobol kunci apa saja di dalamnya,'' jelas Shindong. Mereka tampak melihat benda tersebut dari semua sisinya tanpa melewatkan se-inchi pun.

''Baiklah, ambil ini!'' salah satu dari mereka tampak menyerahkan koper hitam. Shindong membuka koper tersebut dan melihat isinya.

''Ey... Apa kau menghinaku? Aku tidak terima barang haram seperti ini, aku hanya butuh beberapa ratus juta won.'' Dia melemparkan tas tersebut dengan kasar. Tidak menerima dirinya dilecehkan untuk harus menerima dengan barang haram.

''Hey, _fatso, _ini sama dengan $5.000.''

''Tidak bisa! Tidak ada uang berarti transaksi ini batal!'' Dia mengambil alatnya dari tangan mereka lalu pergi.

''Pergi saja sana! Masih banyak orang yang kami kenal!'' teriak salah satu dari mereka.

''Hey, tunggu!'' teriak Zhoumi—yang mengagetkan Shindong.

''Sialan! Apa mereka mau menghinaku dengan barang murahan seperti itu?'' Shindong menggerutu sepanjang jalan bersama Zhoumi.

''Kau tahu 'kan kalau orang-orang yang kutemui di _casino _tidak semuanya dapat dipercaya.''

''Ya, dan seharusnya kau bisa mengetahui mereka membayar dengan apa.''

Walaupun Shindong memasarkan barang buatannya kepada orang-orang _black market_, tapi dia hanya menerima uang _cash_—dalam buku etika berdagangnya.

''_Mianhae_.'' Zhoumi menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

''Sudahlah, aku mau makan! Aku sudah lapar haaaah...'' Shindong mengusap-usap perut besarnya.

''Hey, tunggu aku! Ada orang yang mau membeli barangmu lusa!" Zhoumi berteriak mengejar Shindong yang sudah menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

**Di sebuah toko bunga**

CRIIIIING CRIIIIING

Bel toko tersebut berbunyi, menandakan seorang pengunjung masuk. Namun, pengunjung tersebut memakai pakaian yang tidak biasa. Masker dan kacamata hitam yang dipakainya membuat kesan misterius.

''_Annyeong haseyo._'' Suara wanita tersebut terdengar lembut dan ramah. Belum lagi rok berwarna pink dan putih selutut membuat penampilanya semakin cantik.

''Tidak usah berpura-pura manis seperti itu aku tahu siapa kau.'' Laki-laki tersebut berujar dingin.

Sang wanita berdecak kesal sambil memutarkan bola matanya. ''Kita bicara di dalam.'' Dia berjalan masuk lalu diikuti si pria.

''Ini barang yang kau minta.'' Si pria menyerahkan tas gitar tersebut. Tidak seperti luarnya, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah pistol. Ketika tangan mulus si wanita hendak mengambil pistol tersebut, si pria segera menepisnya.

''Ada barang ada uang.''

Si wanita berdecak kesal, ''Ya, aku tahu Lee Donghae lagipula aku tidak akan membunuhmu dengan pistol itu.''

''Terserah kau Lee Sungmin aku hanya butuh uang. Kau tahu 'kan aku sudah bersusah payah mendapatkan ini dari Jerman? Ini _limited edition_.'' Donghae menunjuk-nunjuk pistol yang diberikanya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin beranjak dari sofanya menuju kamarnya. Dia kembali sambil membawa sekoper uang.

''Aku hanya punya sedikit.'' Tanpa aba-aba Donghae langsung mengambil koper tersebut dan menghitung jumlah uangnya.

''Oke! Ah, kalau boleh tahu untuk apa kau memesan barang ini? Dan lepas saja baju perempuanmu itu, aku jijik melihatnya.''

''Ah, _mianhae_. Sebenarnya kemarin ada orang misterius datang ke toko ini, lalu dia memintaku untuk mencari barang ini. Dia berjanji akan membayarnya 3 kali lipat dan aku turuti saja,'' jelas Sungmin panjang lebar. Donghae hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala mendengar penjelasan Sungmin.

''Begitu ya, ternyata kau matre juga.''

''Apa bedanya dengan kau?''

CRIIIING CRIIIING

''Permisi.'' Donghae dan Sungmin saling bertatapan. Satu hal yang ada di pikiran mereka, ''Sembunyi!''

''Bodoh! Bukankah kau yang memiliki toko ini? Kenapa kau malah bersembunyi?'' Donghae membereskan barang-barang tersebut lalu menyembunyikanya.

''Eh, iya hehehe...'' Sungmin hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa lalu kembali ke depan.

''Ada yang bisa saya bantu?'' tanyanya ramah bak wanita. Entah kenapa ia berdandan berlebihan seperti ini.

Si tamu—Leeteuk tampak melihat-lihat bunga di toko tersebut, sedangkan Heechul hanya diam di dekat pintu. Sepertinya dia masih kaget karena hampir kehilangan nyawanya.

Sungmin menghampirinya dan membantunya dalam mencari bunga. ''Ah, apakah Anda berniat untuk memberi bunga ini kepada kekasih Anda?'' Leeteuk tampak melihat bunga akasia di sudut ruangan.

''Tidak, ini tidak cocok untuknya. Aku hanya ingin menjadikannya sebagai sahabat,'' terang Leeteuk lalu melihat bunga lain.

Matanya kemudian tertuju pada bunga aster yang terpajang di sudut ruangan.

''Aku beli seikat yang ini.'' Leeteuk menunjuk bunga tersebut. Sungmin mengambilnya sesuai permintaanya. Mereka menuju kasir untuk pembayaran.

''Harganya 3000 won ini barangnya, terima kasih.'' Leeteuk menyerahkan uangnya tetapi saat Sungmin menyerahkan bunganya dia tidak menerimanya.

''Ada apa? Apa ada yang cacat?'' Sungmin tampak kebingungan dan melihat bunga tersebut barang ada yang cacat.

''Itu untukmu,'' ujar Leeteuk.

''Apa?'' Sungmin masih tampak tidak mengerti.

''Untukmu. Berapa kali aku harus mengulanginya?''

''Tapi Anda sudah membayarnya jadi...''

''Aku memberinya untukmu,'' ulang Leeteuk, ''kau pasti tahu 'kan apa arti bunga aster? Aku memberimu kepercayaan dan aku harap kau juga memberi kepercayaan padaku.''

Kini Sungmin sedikit mengerti tapi... Apa kepercayaan yang Leeteuk berikan padanya?

''Ini.'' Leeteuk menyodorkan sebuah kertas. ''Aku harap kau datang ke alamat ini lusa pukul 10 tepat dan membawa pistol itu. Jangan lupa ajak temanmu yang bersembunyi di belakang pintu juga. Aku pergi.'' Dia berjalan keluar toko tersebut.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti, ''Ah, aku lupa. Aku bukan seorang gay yang akan mengajakmu berkencan lusa, ingat itu Lee Sungmin.''

Leeteuk meninggalkan toko bunga tersebut bersama Heechul. Sungmin tampaknya masih bingung, apakah dia harus datang? Tiba-tiba Donghae tepat di belakangnya.

''HUWAAAAA!'' Sungmin sangat terkejut akan kedatangan Donghae secara tiba-tiba seperti hantu.

''Hei, siapa orang tadi? Apa dia punya indra keenam sampai dia tahu aku sembunyi di belakang pintu?'' Donghae tampak bingung dengan orang aneh—menurutnya yang datang tadi.

''Entahlah... Apa aku harus ikut ya?''

.

.

.

.

.

**Di Game Center**

DOOOORRR! DOOOOORR! DOOOOORRR! DRRRRRRTTT! DUAAARR!

Apakah ini di medan perang? Oh, tentu saja bukan. Itu hanya suara dari _speaker game_ terdengar sangat berisik. Tentu saja, karena ini _game center_. Terdapat banyak orang di sana. Dari anak sekolah yang bolos sampai orang dewasa bermain dengan asyik di sini.

Di sebuah bilik di sudut ruagan, tampak seorang pemuda sedang dikerubungi teman-temannya.

''Waaaaah, hebat! Kau menang terus sampai level 89! Menakjubkan!'' puji salah satu temannya.

''Iya, padahal dia tidak memakai _cheat_.'' puji yang lainnya.

''Ajari aku ya, Kyuhyun-_ah_?'' pinta salah satunya, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih tetap fokus.

''Ah, kalian berisik sekali! Sebentar lagi aku menang lalu akan aku ajarkan kalian.''

Di sisi lain...

''Hei, untuk apa kita ke sini?'' tanya Heechul pada Leeteuk.

''Diam,'' titah Leeteuk. Kenapa orang ini sangat cerewet?

Leeteuk memilih bermain di samping bilik yang ramai itu. Dia memilih _game _yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk memilih_ Fight Against Human_. Rencana apalagi yang akan kau jalankan, Leeteuk?

''Eh? Ada yang mau bertarung melawanku? Baiklah, akan kuterima dengan senang hati.'' Sepertinya permainan ini akan menyenangkan—menurut Kyuhyun.

Permainan antara Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun berlangsung sengit. Keduanya sama-sama tak mau kalah. Kyuhyun disemangati teman-temannya dengan berisik, sedangkan Leeteuk... Hanya ditemani Heechul yang cuek.

CCAAAAAUUU! DOOORR! DOOOR! DOOOR!

**_Player 1 Won!_**

''APA?!'' Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya tak percaya. Bagaimana... Kyuhyun bisa kalah?

''Hehehe...'' Leeteuk tersenyum puas. Kyuhyun yang memang tak mau kalah menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan menantang.

''Bagaimana? Aku bisa mengalahkanmu di level 91 hehehe... Oh ya, ini kenang-kenagan dariku. Datang ke tempat ini lusa pukul 10. Bagaimana?'' tanya Leeteuk menyerahkan selembar kertas lalu beranjak pergi dari situ.

Teman-temannya menatap Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan mengenai orang tersebut. Mata mereka seolah bertanya, _"Siapa dia?"_

"Siapa dia?" akhirnya salah satu temannya mengemukakan rasa penasaran semuanya.

KREEEEEK!

Kyuhyun meremas kertas pemberian Leeteuk

''Aku tidak akan kalah!'' tekadnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Di kantor polisi**

Hiruk pikuk di kantor polisi sedikit ramai karena tindak kejahatan yang bertambah setiap hari. Orang-orang yang ada di situ terlihat sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Beberapa diantara mereka tengah mondar-mandir. Dan yang lainnya tampak sedikit bersantai sambil meneguk secangkir kopi dan donat di depan computer.

''Haaah... Bagaimana ini? Kasus pembobolan belum selesai, sedangkan kasus lain masih banyak, ARGH!'' lelaki bermarga Choi tersebut memukul meja karena frustasi.

''Kepala Ma! Kepala Ma! Tunggu dulu!''

BRUUUUKK!

Perempuan yang berteriak tersebut tiba-tiba jatuh di depan lelaki yang sedang frustasi tadi. Kertas yang dibawanya sekarang jatuh berserakan di lantai. Adegan terjatuhnya membuat mood sang lelaki tersebut bertambah buruk.

''Petugas Kim, bisakah Anda tidak berteriak di sini? Kau tahu 'kan berapa banyak kasus yang sedang kutangani?''

''_Mianhamnida_, Siwon-_ssi_.'' Perempuan tersebut membungkuk meminta maaf.

''Ah, iya!'' pekiknya, ''Bukankah kau sedang menyelidiki kasus pembobolan di daerah Sangamdong?'' Siwon mengangguk menimpali pertanyaan petugas Kim tersebut.

Petugas Kim mengisyaratkan Siwon untuk mendekat. ''Aku menemukan kertas ini di lokasi kejadian. Mungkin ini sebuah petunjuk dari sang kriminal.''

Di kertas itu terdapat sebuah alamat. Siwon mengingat-ingat kembali alamat tersebut. Setahunya, alamat tersebut jarang didengarnya.

''Tapi... Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke alamat tersebut maaf ya?''

''_Ne, Kamsahamnida petugas_ Kim.''

''_Ne, cheonmaneyo_.''

Petugas Kim berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang sedang memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

**Di Restoran Cina**

CEEEEESSSSS! TRAAAAANG! TRAAAAAANG!

Suara khas wajan terdengar di sebuah restoran khas China yang berada di pinggir kota Seoul. Seorang _chef _asli China tengah memainkan spatula dan wajan dengan cekatan. Semua bumbu dan bahan telah dimasukannya. Aroma dari masakan tersebut tercium sampai ke meja makan dan membuat para pelanggan tak sabar mencicipinya.

TRIIIIIING!

Masakannya sudah siap lalu diantarkan oleh seseorang ke meja pelanggan. Pelanggan yang telah menyiapkan sendok dan sumpit itu langsung menyantapnya. Entah karena kelaparaan atau makanan tersebut terlalu enak, piring tersebut sudah bersih dalam sekejap.

''Hebat kau, Han _gege_! Semua masakanmu mampu membuat pelanggan seperti orang kelaparaan 3 hari!'' puji Ryeowook—pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan tadi.

''Ah, kau ini! Aku hanya mempelajarinya sedikit dari ibuku.'' Hangeng terlihat malu saat Ryewook memujinya.

''Tapi kau benar-benar hebat!''

''Eh, di sana ada pelanggan cepat layani!'' Perintah Hangeng membuat Ryeowook cepat-cepat mengambil buku menu.

Ryeowook membungkuk menyerahkan buku menu kepada sang pelanggan dengan sopan. Sang pelanggan tampak menimbang-nimbang makanan apa yang akan dimakannnya.

''Aku pesan _Chow Mein_ dan _Jiaozi_,'' ujar sang pelanggan telah menentukan pesanannya..

''Heechul-_ah_, kau mau pesan apa?'' tanya Leeteuk—yang memesan.

''Aku tidak akan pesan,'' jawab Heechul.

''Baiklah.'' Ryeowook segera menuliskannya dan segera menyerahkannya pada Hangeng.

''Ckckckck... Ternyata kau ini tukang makan, ya? Baru saja makan sudah makan lagi,'' ujar temannya.

''Biar saja, aku yang membayar,'' balas Leeteuk.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, makanan yang dipesan Leeteuk telah siap. Ryeowook segera mengantarkannya ke meja no. siap dengan sumpit, Leeteuk memakan _Chow Mein_ dan _Jiaozi _yang telah dipesannya dengan lahap. Karena tergoda dengan wanginya, Heechul berniat meminta _Jiaozi._

''Heh, ini punyaku!'' Tangan Leeteuk menepis tangan Heechul yang hendak mengambilnya.

''Dasar pelit,'' gumam Heechul nyaris tak terdengar, namun sepertinya Leeteuk mendengarnya dan memberikan tatapan maut padanya.

''I-iya... Makan saja sendiri.'' Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya.

_"Kenapa aku harus bertemu orang ini dan menemaninya seharian? Sial!" _pikir Heechul.

Sambil menunggu Leeteuk yang sedang makan dengan lahap, Heechul sesekali memainkan sumpit dan melihat ke sekitar.

_'Apa orang ini dapat dipercaya? Aku tidak begitu yakin. Ah, masa bodoh! Yang penting kan aku dapat banyak uang'_—batin Heechul.

Entah terlalu banyak melamun atau apa, Heechul tidak sadar Leeteuk sudah menghabiskan makananya dan menyisakan piring yang sudah bersih. Mereka kemudian menuju kasir untuk membayar semuanya.

''Ini kembaliannya, terima kasih.'' Petugas kasir itu berkata ramah. Leeteuk dan Heechul pergi dari restoran itu.

''Eh, dompet siapa ini?'' Sebuah dompet berwarna coklat tergeletak di meja. Di dalamnya, terdapat banyak uang dan kartu nama.

Mata Ryeowook menangkap Leeteuk dan Heechul yang baru saja keluar. ''Tuan, tunggu sebentar!''

Ryeowook berlari mengejar Leeteuk dan Heechul. Sayangnya, mereka telah pergi jauh.

''Haaah... Bagaimana ini? Mereka telah pergi jauh.'' Ryeowook bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. ''Woah... Uangnya banyak sekali.'' Ryeowook melihat isi dompet tersebut yang ternyata terdapat banyak uang. Dengan segera, ia menepis pikiran buruknya. ''Ah, apa sih kau pikirkan, Kim Ryeowook? Kau harus mengembalikannya! Ya... Harus!''

.

.

.

.

.

**Di Sebuah Toko Bunga**

''Hmm... Harumnya...'' Seorang pria berbadan kekar tengah asyik mencium aroma bunga mawar. Mungkin beberapa orang berpikir... dia seharusnya bekerja di GYM atau yang lainnya. Ia seperti singa gagah yang bersembunyi diantara bunga-bunga cantik.

''Fufufu... Fufufu...'' Dia sesekali bersiul sambil merapikan bunga-bunga.

KRIIIIIIIING!

Telepon di dekatnya berdering. ''Yeoboseyo, toko bunga milik Kim Young Woon di sini.''

_''Ah, Kangin, ternyata kau pandai menyembunyikan identitasmu.''_

''Hei, kau bicara apa? Siapa kau?''

_''Hahaha... Jika kau ingin tahu datang saja ke xxx besok. Sampai jumpa, Neung Ryeok Ja.''_

''Eh, kenapa dia tahu tentang 'itu'?'' Kangin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. ''Hm... Aneh.''

.

.

.

.

.

**Di Kedai Pizza 24 Jam**

''Hoooaaaaam...'' Seorang lelaki yang duduk di meja dekat kasir menguap dengan lebar. Sudah pukul 11 malam, dirinya harus menjadi penghuni di kedai pizza ini.

''Aish... _Jinjja_! Kenapa kita harus menunggu kedai bodoh ini, Yesung hyung? Lagipula siapa yang mau makan pizza tengah malam?! _WAE_! _WAE_!'' Eunhyuk berteriak tidak jelas di situ. Perkataannya memang benar, siapa yang mau makan pizza tengah malam—kecuali Patrick si bintang laut.

''Memangnya kau tahu tempat bekerja _part time_ dengan gaji besar?'' _Handphone_ Yesung mengeluarkan suara. Eh, tunggu dulu... _Handphone_?

''Oh... Yang benar saja! Ini bukan Krusty Krab!'' Lap yang dipegang Eunhyuk dilemparkan ke meja.

''Hm... Kita pulang saja, lalu nanti jam 5 kita datang ke sini jadi bos tidak akan memarahi kita,'' usul Yesung yang menggunakan _handphone_ untuk berbicara.

''Kenapa tidak daritadi saja, _hyung_! Ah, ya sudah kita pulang!'' Eunhyuk bersemangat mengambil tasnya.

KRIIIIIIIING!

Telepon di situ berbunyi. Eunhyuk memutarkan bola matanya kesal karena waktu pulangnya harus tertunda karena telopon yang mungkin tidak penting.

''_Yeoboseyo_,'' jawabnya malas.

_"Apa ini kedai pizza?" _

"Ya, tuan," jawab Eunhyuk lalu memutarkan bola matanya kesal.

_"Aku pesan 3 pizza ukuran besar. Tolong antarkan ke xxx lusa pukul 10. Pastikan kau datang tepat waktu."_

Ckleeeeek!

Tuuuut… Tuuuut… Tuuuuut…

"Lusa? Lalu kenapa dia memesannya sekarang? Ah, masa bodoh! Sepertinya dia hanya orang iseng." Eunhyuk bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei… sedang apa kau? Ayo, kita pulang!"

"_Ne_, Yesung _hyung_!" Eunhyuk bersiap-siap pulang dari situ dengan semangat. Dia telah mengunci pintu kedai itu sehingga kedai itu akan aman.

Ketika Eunhyuk membalikkan badanya...

"AH! Eh… bos?" Eunhyuk tampak kaget ketika melihat bosnya sudah berdiri dengan muka yang memerah di depan pintu.

"ANTARKAN PIZZA ITU LUSA ATAU KALIAN KUPECAT!"

"B-baik!"

_"Sialan!"_

**TBC**

* * *

Hehehe... gimana ceritanya? Aneh? Biasa aja? Kurang greget?

Oke, ke-absurd-an mulai kambuh -"

Author harap ini cukup menghibur readers hohoho... -w-

Makasiiihh... banget buat readers yang udah baca fic ini

Jangan lupa reviewnya, ya , *puppy eyes*

Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya! ^^/

JURUS MENGHILANG! WUUUSSSHH!(?)


	2. The 14th Player

**BROKEN FAITH**

..:: By panda2515 ::..

..:: Genre : Crime, Friendship ::..

..:: Length : Chaptered ::..

..:: Cast : All Super Junior 13+2, and other cast ::..

..:: Rated : T ::..

Warning : AU (Alternative Universe), OOC (Out Of Character), thypo(s)

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dalam cerita ini milik Tuhan YME dan mereka sendiri, author cuma minjem nama aja. Alurnya… jangan dijiplak emplissss…(?)#PLAAAK!

**_~"~Have a nice reading^^~"~_**

**Chapter 2 : The 14****th**** Player**

Lagi-lagi, Heechul harus menemani Leeteuk seharian untuk mencari anggota I.R.I.S. entahlah… Dia tidak terlalu peduli apa yang harus dikerjakannya. Yang penting adalah mendapatkan uang walau dia harus keluar dari Kyung Hee tadi pagi. Dengan berat hati, dia keluar dari universitas yang telah menelan banyak uangnya.

"Em… kita akan ke mana sekarang?" Jujur saja, Heechul masih takut bertanya pada Leeteuk karena kejadian yang—_you know what_.

"Kita akan pergi ke sebuah kontrakan di pinggir Seoul." Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan Heechul singkat.

Mendadak suasana menjadi sepi di antara mereka. Leeteuk berusaha beristirahat dengan memejamkan mata, sedangkan Heechul melamun melihat pemandangan di balik kaca bus.

"Kau tidak perlu takut untuk berbicara denganku dan panggil saja aku Leeteuk _hyung_, mengerti?" Kata-kata Leeteuk membuat lamunan Heechul buyar. Dia mengangguk dengan canggung.

"_Ne_."

.

.

.

.

.

**Di sebuah kamar sewaan**

"Fufufu…" Seorang lelaki berkacamata minus dengan bingkai hitam itu tengah menatap layar laptop kesayangan miliknya. Tangannya dengan lincah menari di atas _keyboard_. Sesekali tangannya mencari letak gelas susu coklatnya.

"Kekeke…" terdengar suara kekehan kecil dari mulutnya. "Setelah aku berhasil meretas bank tersebut aku akan mendapat banyak uang lalu menjadi kaya raya!" Teriaknya senang sudah membayangkan banyaknya uang yang akan didapatkannya nanti.

TING!

Sebuah _e-mail_ masuk ke akun miliknya. Dengan cepat, ia membukanya.

_From : Hwang Jisuk_

_Terima kasih telah meretas bank tersebut, Snow. Maaf, ayahku tidak menyisakan sepertiganya untukmu sesuai janji. Aku sangat sedih karena ternyata kau bisa dibodohi :( hahaha… Sekali lagi, terima kasih._

KRETEK!

"MATI KAU HWANG JISUK!" Kibum—_hacker_ tersebut terlihat marah karena telah dipermainkan. Jikalau otak jenius miliknya tidak terpikirkan ide, mungkin gelas dipinggirnya telah pecah dengan tangannya.

"Kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan ini, Hwang Jisuk. Kekeke…" Kibum tertawa seolah dia adalah seorang pemeran antagonis dalam film. Sorot matanya menajam dan bergerak liar menatap layar laptop. Dia menyeringai puas saat pekerjaanya selesai. Kini, ia berhasil mendapat dua kali lebih banyak uang daripada yang ia retas dari bank. "Habislah uangmu!"

Ia meregangkan otot tubuhnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi nyamannya. Kakinya mendorong kursi yang didudukinya, sehingga kursi itu berhenti di depan kulkas kecil. Mengingat tempat tinggalnya yang memang kecil.

Tangannya menggapai sebotol susu coklat lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas secukupnya. Kali ini dia bangkit dari tempat duduk untuk membuat ramen yang bisa mengganjal rasa laparnya.

Selalu begini. Setiap hari, ah tidak! Tapi beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Kibum tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya. Setiap hari, dia hanya makan 3 bungkus ramen dan menghabiskan 2 botol besar susu coklat, mengutak-atik kekasihnya—laptop, lalu tidur untuk mengakhiri harinya. Alasannya untuk tidak keluar karena menurutnya, di luar terlalu banyak kejahatan di luar sana yang membuat dirinya bosan untuk pergi. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah kamar kecil berukuran 4x5 meter yang disewannya..

TING DONG!

"Hmph!" Kibum terkejut dan tak sengaja menumpuhkan ramen yang hangat, pedas, lezat dan berharga –menurutnya–.

"Ck," dia berdecak kesal lalu membuka pintu.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk mengantarkan ramen setiap hari Sab—" Kata-katanya terpotong melihat orang yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Tu…" sambungnya, "Siapa kalian?" tanyanya heran kepada 2 orang yang datang, yaitu Leeteuk dan Heechul. Tidak ada yang pernah mengunjunginya selain orang yang membawa ramen dan susu botol untuknya.

Dengan seenaknya, Leeteuk masuk dan tak sengaja menumpahkan ramen Kibum.

"Sialan," bisik Kibum.

"Sedang menjalankan tugas, Kibum?" Pupil Kibum seakan-akan mengecil mendengar Leeteuk menyebut namanya.

"I-ini… bukan apa-apa!" Kibum menghalangi layar laptop dengan tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah… aku sudah tahu siapa kau." Leeteuk kemudian melihat-lihat kamar Kibum sekilas.

_"Kalau begitu bunuh aku sekarang juga!"_ Kibum berteriak dalam hati.

"Aku tak menyangka kau tinggal di sini. Kau sebenarnya punya banyak potensi."

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Kibum merasa jengkel dengan kehadiran 2 orang yang tak diundangnya.

"Park Leeteuk dan ini Kim Heechul. Bergabunglah dengan kami," ajak Leeteuk.

"Hei… apa benar bocah ini yang suruh kau cari?" celetuk Heechul.

_"Waktumu sebentar lagi, Kim Heechul"_ batin Kibum. Dia sudah bosan dipanggil bocah ratusan kali.

"Kau akan mendapat beberapa ribu dolar jika bergabung, bocah."

PRAAAAANG!

Mulutnya menganga seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk. "Ribu… dolar?"

"Aku bahkan keluar dari Kyung Hee demi mendapatkannya." Heechul berbisik tepat di telinga Kibum.

"Benarkah?" Heechul mengangguk menimpali pertanyaan Kibum.

"Untuk pergi keluar tentu tidak masalah, 'kan?" tanya Leeteuk.

Mata Kibum membesar mendengar perkataan Leeteuk, "K-kkk… keluar?"

"Hei, itu bukan permasalahan yang rumit bukan begitu, bocah?" Heechul melirik Kibum menimbulkan reaksi aneh. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin yang tampak jelas keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Kibum-_ah, gwaenchanayo_?" Heechul bertanya khawatir melihat reaksi aneh Kibum.

BRUUUUUK!

Tubuh Kibum ambruk seketika.

"Keluar? Mana mungkin aku bisa keluar…" ia berujar lirih sambil menatap lantai.

Leeteuk menyamakan posisinya dengan Kibum, "Dunia luar tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan."

"Aku berjanji setelah tugas ini selesai, aku akan menunjukan dunia luar yang lebih cerah. Kau tidak bisa terus hidup seperti ini." Tatapan Leeteuk menjadi lembut saat Kibum mendongak. Ingatan Kibum tiba-tiba mengingat sebuah mimpi yang sering muncul, yaitu dimana seorang perempuan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Leeteuk.

_'Kau tidak bisa terus hidup seperti ini.'_

"Ya, dunia luar tidak terlalu buruk. Hanya masalah yang disebabkan manusia yang memperburuknya." Kata-kata terakhir Heechul membuat Leeteuk melotot ke arahnya.

"E-eh… ya, maksudku itu hanya kemungkinan kecil terjadi."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk.

_"Benarkah bukan ide yang buruk untuk keluar? Tapi… aku juga tidak dapat mengurung diri seperti ini."_

"Bagaimana?" Leeteuk bertanya kembali.

"Aku rasa… itu tidak terlalu buruk." Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kibum. Dia mengacak sedikit rambut Kibum lalu berdiri.

"Bersiaplah, bocah." Senyum mengembang di wajah Leeteuk dan Heechul lalu mereka kompak ber-_high five_-ria.

"Em… ano… bisakah kalian tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'bocah'? Itu sangat mengganggu."

"Eh, tentu saja!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba waktunya untuk keluar untuk Kibum. Ia tampak menghembuskan napas dalam ketika keluar. Kini, ia dapat merasakan sinar matahari membelai kulitnya. Namun, sinar matahari malah terlihat mengganggunya. Mengingat hari ini terasa panas di Seoul.

"Panas…" keluhnya saat ia harus berkeringat ketika pertama kali keluar. Dia tampak mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Sebentar lagi busnya sampai," ujar Leeteuk agar Kibum tidak terus mengeluh.

"Ah, itu dia!" pekik Heechul yang langsung naik.

"Ayo, kita naik!" ajak Leeteuk. Mereka duduk bertiga di jajaran bangku keempat.

Ketika di dalam bus, Kibum melihat pemandangan luar yang sangat ramai. Ia memandang takjub pemandangan tersebut. Sepertinya, dirinya terlalu lama bahkan sangat lama mengurung diri. Ia bagaikan kura-kura yang terus berada dalam cangkangnya.

SEEEETT!

Bus tiba-tiba berhenti membuatnya sedikit kaget. Matanya mengarah pada sebuah taman bermain yang ternyata tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Dia menatap dengan tatapan menerawang. Tanpa sadar, jarinya mengetuk kaca bus.

_"Anak-anak di taman bermain sana tampak senang,"_ pikirnya. Lalu pandangannya sekarang mengarah pada Leeteuk. _"Orang ini yang membawaku keluar. Membawaku melihat dunia yang telah lama tak kulihat."_

.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya, pukul 10.00, di rumah Leeteuk**

''Leeteuk _HYUUUUUNG_! _I'M COMING_!'' Mungkin ini yang membuat Leeteuk jengkel terhadap Heechul. Belum apa-apa, dia sudah berteriak di rumahnya.

TING! DONG! TING! DONG! TING! DONG!

Heechul memencet tombolnya beberapa kali. Sampai...

CTREEEK!

Leeteuk membuka pintunya. ''Iyaaa... Berisik kau! Silahkan masuk, Kim Heechul.''

''Hehehe... Maaf.'' Heechul hanya nyengir lalu duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

''Eh, yang lain belum ke sini, ya? Kursinya banyak sekali.'' Terdapat sekitar 14 kursi di ruang tamu yang cukup besar tersebut. Heechul tak yakin semuanya akan datang.

TING DONG!

Bel berbunyi. Leeteuk bergegas menuju pintu lalu membukanya.

''_Annyeong haseyo_.'' Rupanya, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Yesung yang datang pertama. Leeteuk mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Mereka duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan Leeteuk.

''Kukira kalian tidak akan datang,'' ujar Leeteuk.

''Ya, kami datang setelah perbuatan anehmu dan ini pistol pesananmu, Tuan." Sungmin menyerahkan tas gitar yang dibawanya lalu mengambil tempat duduk.

"Ehm… ini pizza-nya." Eunhyuk menaruh pizza pesanan Leeteuk di meja berbentuk oval yang panjang dan besar tersebut.

"Waaaah… pizzaaaaa!" Donghae tampak kegirangan melihat pizza lezat di depannya. Sungmin yang masih punya sopan santun memukul sedikit tangannya. Ia akhirnya kembali duduk dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memakan pizza.

Leeteuk terkekeh melihat kelakuan Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Sungmin, "Itu hanya pancingan. Kalian berbincang-bincang saja dulu. Aku akan ke atas sebentar." Leeteuk kemudian berlalu menaiki tangga dengan sedikit berlari.

''Aku penasaran untuk apa dia menyuruh kita datang ke sini?'' Sungmin mengira-ngira tujuan Leeteuk. Pertemuan mereka kemarin membuat Sungmin menganggap Leeteuk adalah seseorang yang menarik. Heechul yang mengetahui tujuan sebenarnya hanya diam dan menunggu siapa yang akan datang lagi.

''_Hai..._''

''Eh, siapa yang bicara?'' Donghae mencari sumber suara. Padahal tidak ada satupun yang berbicara.

''Yak! Jangan menakut-nakutiku Lee Donghae!'' protes Sungmin.

''Aku tidak menakut-nakutimu!''

''_Ini aku_.'' Tiba-tiba _handphone_ orang tersebut mengeluarkan suara.

''E-eh... k-k kau rupanya...'' Donghae bicara tergagap-gagap.

''_Ne... Choneun Kim Yesung imnida_.'' Yesung tidak mengeluarkan suara. Suara tersebut ternyata keluar dari _handphone-_nya.

''Wooaaahh... _Handphone_-mu canggih sekali,'' puji Sungmin.

''_Ne_...''

''Kukira tadi hantu,'' ujar Donghae dengan watadosnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film horor sepertinya," ujar Eunhyuk.

**Pukul 10.00**

"Banyak sekali yang datang." Kibum melihat ke bawah dari tangga. Leeteuk menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Alasannya demi keselamatan Kibum tapi sebenarnya dia takut Kibum tidak datang.

"Aku bingung…" Heechul tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Kibum.

_Kim Heechul_

_Mahasiswa yang kehidupan tenangnya selama 1 tahun terganggu oleh kedatangan Leeteuk. Wajahnya yang—ehm… cantik membuatnya mahir menyamar seperti seorang wanita. Namun, sifatnya cuek dan sedikit sombong di hadapan orang baru._

"Kenapa?" Kibum menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kenapa harus aku? Ya, kau tahu masih banyak orang di luar sana yang mungkin lebih hebat dariku." Rasa penasaran Heechul akhirnya dicurahkan pada Kibum.

"Itu kelemahanmu." Kibum tiba-tiba tersenyum misterius. "Kau menilai orang dari penampilan mereka, bukan dari apa yang mereka katakan dan perbuat."

_Kim Kibum_

_Seorang NEET (Not in Education, Employment, or Training) yang mengurung dirinya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Seorang peretas yang tidak diketahui identitasnya._

_"Kau mau minum?"_ Yesung menyodorkan minuman pada Donghae. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng.

_Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)_

_Si tangan dingin yang seperti Shindong, namun dia lebih ahli dalam membuat bahan peledak. Tidak pernah berbicara dan mengandalkan ponselnya sebagai alat komunikasi. Kekuatan rahasia lainnya adalah… dapat membuat orang membatu._

"Dia menyeramkan," bisik Donghae pada Sungmin.

_Lee Donghae_

_Pedagang barang-barang ilegal. Senjata, berlian, dan perhiasan mewah dapat didapatkannya dengan mudah. Sangat mengetahui seluk beluk black market._

"Berpikirlah positif, ikan asin! Atau aku akan menghabisimu."

Pletak!

"Adaaw!" Donghae meringis ketika jitakan maut Sungmin mendarat di kepalanya.

_Lee Sungmin_

_Ahli beladiri yang kekuatannya tidak diketahui atau malah diremehkan karena badannya yang kecil dengan wajah yang imut. Pernah bekerja sebagai wartawan namun dipecat karena tertangkap basah mencari informasi dengan melakukan spionase di rumah seorang pejabat._

"Hohoho… pizza ini sangat enak. Ternyata orang itu tahu tentang seleraku." Pizza yang ada di piring Sungmin kini telah menghilang ke dalam perut Shindong.

"Oh, _noooo_! _My_ pizza! Akan kuhajar kau gendut!"

"Aaaaaah!" tubuh Shindong terjatuh karena dorongan Sungmin.

_Shin Dong Hee (Shindong)_

_Si tangan ajaib yang bisa membuat alat-alat canggih yang selalu menyibukkan dirinya di lab. Barang-barangnya tidak dijual dengan bebas. Hanya dia yang menjualnya untuk kepentingan diri sendiri. _

"Ya! Berhenti bertengkar!" Kangin berusaha melerai pertarungan Shindong dan Sungmin yang sudah dipastikan Sungmin akan menang karena tubuh Shindong telah dikuncinya.

Ketika Kangin berusah melerai mereka, Eunhyuk diam-diam mencuri pizza Kangin lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

_Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)_

_Penembak jitu yang merupakan mantan kelompok geng mafia. Namun, dia keluar karena alasan yang tidak jelas. Sudah dilatih menembak –mungkin- sebelum ia bisa membaca._

Di ujung meja, Zhoumi tengah menatap adegan aneh yang membuatnya bingung. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada pizza miliknya yang sudah dingin teracuhkan di piring.

_Zhoumi_

_Mempunyai akses ke casino dan black market. Dia merupakan gudang informasi di dunia perdagangan ilegal. Mengenal orang-orang yang termasuk dalam daftar 'berbahaya'._

"Ck, _babo_!" Suara itu nyaris tak terdengar, namun telinga sensitif Kangin dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Hey, perhatikan dengan siapa kau bicara!" Kerah Kyuhyun telah dicengkram dengan tangan Kangin dengan kuat.

_Kim Young Woon (Kangin)_

_Penjaga keamanan di sebuah desa kecil dulunya. Dijuluki "Neung Ryeok Ja" karena selalu menang jika berkaitan dengan otot. Walau bagaimanapun, rasa tolong menolongnya tinggi. _

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_Maniak game yang ahli dalam strategi. Pewaris perusahaan game keluarga Cho. Sayangnya, keegoisannya menjadi penghalangnya mendapat teman. Baginya, teman adalah sebuah kebohongan._

Tangan Kangin telah bersiap melayangkan tinjunya pada Kyuhyun, dan…

BUAAAAGH!

"Eh, kok tidak sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah… pipiku!"

Hangeng mencegah tinju Kangin mendarat pada Kyuhyun. Namun, dia harus merasa sakit karena dirinya yang menjadi korban Kangin.

_Tan Hangeng_

_Menguasai martial arts dan seni bela diri lainnya. Sangat ahli tapi tidak mencolok. Walaupun dia menguasai banyak seni bela diri, dia tidak pernah memakainya dalam bertengkar. Sehingga, tidak banyak yang tahu tentang kekuatannya._

"Han _gege_, _gwaenchanayo_?" Ryeowook membantu Hangeng untuk berdiri, sedangkan Kangin diam membatu karena terkejut.

_Kim Ryeowook_

_Seseorang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain hanya dengan menatap matanya. Walaupun itu terlihat menguntungkan, namun dia tidak suka dengan kemampuannya._

''Wah, sepertinya semuanya sudah berkumpul.'' Leeteuk memperhatikan kursi yang disediakannya sudah penuh –kecuali punyanya tentunya–.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang terus mengawasinya sejak tadi dengan hati-hati. Tangannya memegang sebuah pistol yang dapat menembus kulit siapa saja yang terkena olehnya. Matanya yang tajam memperhatikan gerak-gerik tiap orang di ruangan itu.

''Baiklah, aku akan _to the point_ saja,'' ujar Leeteuk lalu duduk di kursinya. ''Aku mengundang kalian atas permintaan seseorang. Dia menyuruhku –atau lebih tepatnya memaksa– untuk mencari kalian. Dia memerintahkan kita untuk membersihkan para sampah-sampah di negara ini.''

"JANGAN BERGERAK!" Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari balik pintu dan mengarahkan pistolnya. Beberapa orang di ruangan itu terlihat kaget dan sebagiannya masih tenang.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang merupakan pelaku pembobolan di Sangamdong?" Orang itu bertanya dengan suara lantang.

"Ck, _babo_," bisik Kyuhyun. Orang yang memegang pistol itu –Siwon– langsung mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Kyuhyun. Semuanya langsung memberikan tatapan maut padanya seolah berkata, _"Berhenti berkata bodoh atau kau akan mati!"_

_Choi Siwon_

_Kepala kepolisian Seoul yang selalu menyelesaikan kasusnya dengan baik. Ahli strategi dan juga seorang penembak jitu. Sifatnya sangat-amat-alim._

Yesung menatap Siwon lekat-lekat. Mata mereka tiba-tiba bertemu membuat Siwon terus menatapnya. Semuanya menatap aneh pada Siwon karena dia sekarang malah diam. Mata mereka kemudian beralih kepada Yesung yang terus ditatap Siwon.

PROOOK! PROOOK! PROOOK!

Leeteuk bertepuk tangan, "Kerja bagus, Yesung."

Yesung yang disebut namanya hanya menunduk. Leeteuk berjalan menghampiri Siwon yang seolah mematung sekarang. Tangannya mengetuk pundak Siwon.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Tubuhnya mengeras." Semuanya menatap kepada Yesung meminta penjelasan. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya?

"Dia membuatnya membatu untuk beberapa jam," jelas Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan semua orang. Ia membalikan badannya dan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Baiklah… kalian di sini merupakan anggota I.R.I.S. kita akan diberi tugas oleh seseorang dan…"

"Tunggu!" Kata-kata Leeteuk terputus oleh Sungmin. "Siapa orang itu? Kenapa harus kami? Dan apa tugasnya?" Sungmin seolah menanyakan yang ingin ditanyakan semua orang. Semuanya mengangguk setuju dan menatap Leeteuk meminta penjelasan.

"Untuk siapa yang menugaskan, saat ini akan dirahasiakan dulu. Kalian di sini bukan orang biasa, melainkan kalian memiliki kekuatan yang sebenarnya disembunyikan. Tugas kita adalah… membersihkan pengkhianat di negara ini," jelas Leeteuk. "Jadi… siapa yang bergabung?"

Hening…

Semuanya nampak berpikir dan ada juga yang terlihat ragu atau tidak siap menerima resiko jika bergabung. Sekarang, Leeteuk hanya bisa berharap mereka bergabung. Dengan begitu artinya dia menyelesaikan tugas keduanya dan tentunya yang pertama adalah mencari mereka.

"Sepertinya menarik, hehehe…" Ujung bibir Kangin terangkat keatas membuat sebuah lengkungan yang sulit diartikan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… aku ikut!" Donghae mengangkat tangannya disusul dengan yang lain kecuali Heechul yang masih diam.

"Kim Heechul?" Leeteuk menatap Heechul yang tampak sedang berpikir keras.

"Huft… baiklah, aku ikut," ujar Heechul sedikit lemas.

"Bagus!" Semangat bagai terpancar dari Leeteuk. Diangkatnya tangannya yang dikepal ke udara dengan semangat bagai kobaran api dari punggungnya.

Seeet… Seet…

Tanpa diduga seseorang menarik ujung bajunya. Kepalanya menoleh dan dilihatnya seseorang tengah menatap lurus ke depan.

"Bagaimana dengannya?" Kibum menunjuk Siwon yang masih mematung.

"Mungkin dia akan jadi hiasan di depan rumah, hahaha…" Tawa Leeteuk terdengar kencang lalu dia berjalan ke lantai atas.

"Apa?" Eunhyuk menatap horor kepada Yesung lalu menelan ludah kecut.

"_EOMMAAA_! AKU TIDAK MAU JADI BATU!"

**TBC**

Hai, epribadeh Rei balik lagi :D

Ohya, makasih banget buat yang review chap kemarin^^ dan makasih juga buat siders yang udah baca. Ehem… ehem… ini dia balasan review chap 1

**Lautan Biru** : Kibum sama Henry mana? Tenang mereka ada di rumah Rei ._.#PLAAAK! Gak lah, tuh Kibum udah ada di chap ini tapi kyknya Henry bakal rada lama*mianhaeyo._.v* Update 10 hari apa ga terlalu lama kan?

**arumfishy** : Beneran ada FF yg sama kyk gini?! Judulnya apa? Authornya siapa? Apa chap ini sama juga? Kalau sama nanti bakal diubah dan author juga ga ada niat untuk plagiat kok beneran ._.v

**princess dita** : Makasih buat review nya, tapi kan diatasnya udah ada tulisan SJFF dan kalau kamu suka yang 1D kamu berarti salah alamat liat FF ini.

**Guest** : Makasih reviewnya. Kibum udah muncul tapi Henry bakal rada lama ._.v

**A.b.13** : Review apa aja boleh dah dengan kritik atau saran yang membangun dan berbobot :D Kenapa bisa tau Rei lagi sakit ._.a Btw, makasih reviewnya.

Oke, sekarang silahkan review dengan kritik dan saran^^


	3. Trouble Maker

**BROKEN FAITH**

..:: By PANDA2515 ::..

..:: Genre : Crime, Friendship ::..

..:: Length : Chaptered ::..

..:: Cast : All Super Junior 13+2, and other cast ::..

..:: Rated : T ::..

Warning : AU (Alternative Universe), OOC (Out Of Character), thypo(s)

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dalam cerita ini milik Tuhan YME dan mereka sendiri, author cuma pinjem nama aja ._.v. Alur cerita ini punya author, jadi… jangan dijiplak emplisss(?)#gubrak!-"

_**~"~Have a nice reading^^~"~**_

**Chapter 3 : Trouble Maker**

Ruangan itu begitu gelap…

Dinginnya malam terasa menusuk tulang dan menambah kesan angker. Cahaya sang dewi purnama memaksa masuk melalui celah-celah kecil yang menjadi sumber penerangan ruangan itu. Di ruangan itu, seseorang tengah duduk menyilangkan kakinya ke atas meja sambil menyulut rokok yang diapit kedua jarinya.

Salah seorang anak buahnya menghampirinya lalu membungkuk formal, "Semua persiapan sudah siap, bos!"

Bosnya tampak mengelus-elus dagunya. Ujung bibirnya terangkat membuat sebuah seringai licik. Ia kembali menghisap rokoknya tersebut dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Siapkan kamar di hotel lalu sembunyikan bomnya. Kita akan membalas perbuatan mereka 15 tahun lalu."

.

.

.

.

.

**Rumah Leeteuk**

KRIIIIIIIINGG!

BRAAAAAKKK!

Jam weker yang berbunyi super keras itu dilempar tanpa perasaan. Sedangkan sang pemilik memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan mimpinya sambil menutup kepalanya dengan bantal dan tubuhnya dengan selimut yang membuatnya terlihat seperti buntalan besar. Walaupun matahari telah terbit dengan sempurna, ia enggan meninggalkan kasur putih nan empuknya.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang masuk tanpa izin dan tanpa mengetuk pintu. Orang itu berdecak kesal sambil berkacak pinggang karena temannya ini belum juga bangun. Ditariknya selimut yang menutupi badan temannya itu sampai temannya terbangun.

"Bangun Kyuhyun! Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Heish…" Kyuhyun akhirnya bangun kemudian mengucek matanya dan menguap dengan lebar.

"Aku masih ngantuk, Heechul _hyung_." Ia merengek seperti anak kecil. Heechul yang sudah tidak sabar akhirnya mengambil gelas berisi air di samping kasur lalu menyipratkan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Iya, iya… aku bangun." Heechul tersenyum puas melihat Kyuhyun yang akhirnya bangun.

**Di ruang makan**

"_Pagi, Kyuhyun_," sapa Yesung dengan wajah cerah pagi ini.

"Hm…" Seolah tidak sadar, kepala Kyuhyun jatuh ke meja makan dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

Tak jauh beda dengan Kyuhyun, Kibum sedang digiring menuju meja makan oleh Heechul. Dia bahkan lebih parah dengan berjalan sambil tidur. Leeteuk yang melihat perlakuan kasar Heechul pada anggota termudanya hanya tersenyum di kursi paling ujung. Ia membaca koran sambil sesekali meneguk kopi.

"Makanan siap!" Ryeowook datang dengan membawa sarapan yang dibuat oleh Hangeng, nasi goreng.

"Beruntungnya kita punya _chef_ di sini," ujar Zhoumi lalu menyantap makanannya. Shindong dan Eunhyuk yang baru mencium aroma makanan sudah bersiap dengan sendok dan sumpit.

"Yayaya… _Chamkamanyo_!," ujar Ryeowook lalu meletakan nasi goreng di hadapan keduanya.

"Selamat makan!" seru keduanya kompak lalu menyantapnya.

Bip Bip Bip! Bip Bip Bip! Bip Bip Bip!

Suara _beeper_ mengganggu kegiatan sarapan pagi mereka. Mata mereka tertuju pada sumber suara yaitu kantung celana Leeteuk. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan _beeper_ miliknya dan menampilkan sebuah pesan. Sebuah pesan misi.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang masih memakai _beeper_," ujar Shindong di sela-sela makannya.

"Sssssstt!" Semuanya kompak meletakan jari telunjuk di depan bibir mereka lalu menatap serius pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum penuh arti setelah membaca pesan tersebut, "Misi pertama, anak-anak."

"Misi?" tanya Heechul.

"Sebuah bom akan diledakan di _Kyobo Book Store_ di _Gwanghwamun Square_. Itu berarti akan menelan banyak korban jiwa."

"Apa? Itu berarti dekat dengan kantorku!" Raut muka Siwon terlihat sedikit panik.

"Bom itu sementara akan diletakan di _Seven Luck Casino_ lalu di bawa ke _Gwanghwamun Square_. Kita harus mencari bom itu di _Seven Luck Casino_ sebelum meledak di sana," jelas Leeteuk.

"Tunggu… berarti kita akan mati!" Tatapan Donghae berubah menjadi horor. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi. Suasana di situ menegang ketika mereka membayangkan mereka mati di tangan para teroris tersebut dengan cara yang mengenaskan.

"Tidak jika kita bekerja sama dengan baik." Suara Hangeng memecah ketegangan di situ, lalu ia tersenyum pada Leeteuk. "Bukan begitu, Leeteuk _hyung_?"

Leeteuk menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Ternyata salah satu _dongsaeng_nya dapat mengerti dirinya.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang biasa seperti kita?" tanya Kangin yang membuat suasana kembali hening.

"Jangan sembunyikan kebenaran, _Neung Ryeok Ja_." Rahasia Kangin akhirnya bocor karena Leeteuk.

PRAAAANG!

Mata Siwon membelalak seolah tak percaya. Sendok yang sedang dipegangnya jatuh dan membuat ruangan menjadi berisik. Sontak semua yang ada di situ menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau… yang berusaha membunuh Han Gil Nam?"

Kangin berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. Sebagian ada yang terlonjak kaget. Sebagian ada yang tetap tenang dengan wajah datar.

"Biar kuberi kau pelajaran!" Kangin berjalan dengan penuh amarah pada Siwon. Di belakang punggungnya bagai ada kobaran api kemarahan. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kerah baju Siwon dengan kuat. Matanya melotot karena marah. Siwon pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Kangin. Adegan kekerasan mungkin akan menghiasi pagi mereka.

"Setelah ini semua selesai, aku akan membawa kalian ke penjara!"

"Jangan asal tuduh, Pak Polisi. Apa kau tega melihat masyarakat kelaparan, sedangkan kepala desa mengkorupsi uang mereka, hah?!"

Hangeng, Shindong, dan Eunhyuk menjauhkan Kangin dari Siwon. Sementara, Zhoumi, Donghae, dan Heechul menjauhkan Siwon. Kangin meronta dengan kuat namun mereka masih bisa menahannya. Keadaan di meja makan menjadi kacau saat Kangin terlepas lalu menghujani wajah Siwon dengan tinjunya.

BUUUUGGH! BUUUUGH! BUAAAGH!

"BERHENTI!" Suara keras Leeteuk menghentikan semua kegiatan di situ. "Jangan buat keributan! Malam ini, kita akan menjalankan misi dan harus bekerja sama. Kuharap kalian tidak membuat kekacauan karena tidak dapat bekerja sama dengan baik. Mengerti Kangin-_ssi_ dan Siwon-_ssi_?"

Kangin melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Siwon. Mereka sempat saling melempar tatapan tajam dan membuat yang lain was-was akan terjadi pertengkaran yang lebih anarkis. Namun, mereka sepertinya tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan dan memilih untuk pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Sebelumnya, Siwon menengok ke belakang sedikit lalu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Asal kalian tahu, aku tidak berniat menjalankan ini semua. Setelah semua ini selesai, aku jamin kalian akan berakhir di balik jeruji besi!"

BRAAAAKKK!

Ia membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Bruuuuggghh!

Dijatuhkannya badannya di sisi kasur. Beberapa bagian wajahnya nampak lebam akibat tonjokan dari Kangin. Sedikit meringis ketika luka lebamnya ia pegang. Ah, lebih baik tidur –pikirnya–. Ia mengatur bantal senyaman mungkin lalu menarik selimut sampai lehernya. Matanya menutup pertanda bahwa ia akan segera menjelajahi alam mimpinya.

Kemarin Siwon harus berurusan dengan Yesung yang membuat dirinya mematung selama hampir 1 jam. Sekarang dia harus berurusan dengan Kangin yang membuat wajah tampannya sekarang menjadi penuh dengan luka tonjokan. Lalu apa yang akan terjadinya nanti malam? Apa mungkin dia akan dibunuh oleh para teroris itu dengan cara yang mengenaskan? Dia hanya bisa berharap itu tidak akan terjadi.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Ketika dia baru saja akan terlelap, seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Ia menyibakkan selimutnya lalu menuruni ranjangnya. Ia berharap itu bukan Kangin yang akan menambah luka di wajahnya.

Kriiieeeeeeeetttt…

"Ah, kau Ryeowook-_ah_." Siwon memperhatikan Ryeowook yang ternyata membawa kompres. "Masuklah!"

Ryeowook duduk di kasur Siwon lalu mengompres lebam di wajah _hyung_-nya itu.

"Lihatlah, betapa hancurnya wajah _hyung_ sekarang! Kangin _hyung_ pasti masih marah tapi nanti_ hyungdeul_ pasti akan akur lagi, tenang saja," ujar Ryeowook sambil mengompres luka Siwon. "Tidak semua yang kita lakukan itu benar, _hyung_. Pasti saja ada yang salah dan menurutku Kangin _hyung_ wajar melakukan kejahatannya itu."

"Aw!" Siwon kesakitan ketika Ryeowook mengompres salah satu lukanya. Lalu dia bertanya dengan nada tidak suka, "Kau membelanya?"

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya, "Itu hanya pendapatku."

"_Jika Leeteuk hyung tidak mengambil semua ponselku, aku pasti sudah kabur dari sini lalu membawa semua orang ini ke penjara dengan hukuman yang sangat berat," _pikir Siwon.

"Sudah kubilang tidak semua yang kita lakukan itu benar. Membawa kami ke penjara tidak akan menyelesaikan semua masalahmu. Kami pasti akan dibebaskan oleh presiden." Siwon kaget ketika Ryeowook dapat membaca pikirannya.

"Ah… bukan begitu maksudku!" bantah Siwon.

Ryeowook memberikan kompres tersebut kepadanya, "Ini, _hyung_ bisa mengompres sendiri 'kan?"

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon.

"Tentu saja berkumpul di lantai 2 untuk menyiapkan rencana nanti malam," ujar Ryeowook lalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seven Luck Casino, 16.00**

Sebuah _limousine_ hitam mewah berhenti tepat di depan pintu _casino_ tersebut. Seseorang keluar terlebih dahulu memakai baju hitam mewah dan kaca mata hitam. Beberapa orang mengikutinya dari belakang memakai pakaian serupa dengan pria yang turun pertama. Salah satu di antara mereka membawa koper besar dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam. Mereka kemudian memasuki casino yang dipenuhi oleh para pejudi itu lalu menaiki lift yang akan mengantar mereka ke lantai 30.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka menunjukan orang-orang berpakaian sama yang menunjukan mereka satu kelompok. Mereka menuju ke kamar nomor 1136.

"Buka pintunya," titah sang bos yang langsung dijalankan anak buahnya.

Setelah pintu terbuka, hanya sang bos yang masuk sambil menyeret koper yang dibawa anak buahnya tadi. Ia menaruhnya di tempat yang dianggapnya aman. Matanya menatap cermin yang memantulkan pantulan wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum licik.

"Besok akan menjadi hari yang istimewa."

.

.

.

.

.

**Gangnam, 18.00**

Rencana Leeteuk mulai dijalankan sekarang. Kini mereka berada di mobil yang Leeteuk sewa dan tentunya plat mobil tersebut dipalsukan. Tim pertama terdiri dari Heechul, Ryeowook, Zhoumi, Siwon, dan Leeteuk yang akan bermain di casino langsung dengan para teroris. Tim kedua terdiri dari Shindong, Kibum, Yesung, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk yang akan mencari bom yang ditaruh di salah satu kamar hotel. Tim ketiga Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Hangeng, dan Kangin yang akan beraksi di belakang layar.

"Jika bukan karena uang yang Leeteuk janjikan, aku tidak ingin berdandan seperti wanita sekarang," keluh Heechul yang terus membenarkan baju dress berwarna merah dengan taburan warna kerlap-kerlip. Zhoumi yang ada dipinggirnya hanya melongo tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Heechul risih karena terus diperhatikan Zhoumi.

"Kau cantik."

BLETAAAAK!

Kepala Zhoumi dipukul oleh Heechul dengan tasnya dengan keras sampai dia meringis kesakitan.

"Luarnya terlihat seperti wanita tapi dalamnya seperti _gangster_," ejek Zhoumi lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap lurus ke jalanan.

"_I don't care_, huweeee," ujar Heechul sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apa kalian bisa diam? Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di _casino_ dan kalian harus berakting seperti sepasang kekasih!" Zhoumi dan Heechul hanya bergidik mendengar perkataan Leeteuk yang sedang menyetir.

"Baik, Leeteuk _hyung_ dan pastikan uang yang kau berikan padaku benar jumlahnya." Suara Heechul sengaja dibuat-buat karena kesal.

Leeteuk berdecak, "Siwon-_ah_, hubungi Shindong di tim kedua dan suruh mereka untuk jalan sekarang."

"_O.K_." Siwon segera mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menghubungi Shindong.

Leeteuk menengokan kepalanya ke Ryeowook yang dari tadi hanya diam dan menunduk. "Jangan diam terus, Ryeowook-_ah_ nanti kau harus bermain dengan para teroris itu dan jangan sampai terlihat malu dan lemah seperti itu. Kau harus terlihat sombong dan berani!"

Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepalanya kecil. Ingin rasanya Leeteuk memarahi Ryeowook dalam acara _'Kursus Mental Bersama Si Keji Leeteuk' _tapi dia harus berpikir dua kali karena Ryeowook pasti sudah gemetar ketika baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

**Di Mobil Tim Kedua**

DRRRRRTTT!

Ponsel Shindong yang tergeletak di pinggir badan gemuknya tiba-tiba bergetar. Ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar lalu mengangkatnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Siwon-_ah_."

"_Hyung, kau bisa jalan sekarang dan hati-hati jangan sampai ada yang curiga ketika sampai di sana. Aku akan memberi kode 'beep' jika keadaan tidak aman dan kalian harus pergi secepat mungkin dari sana." _

"_Arraseo_, tenang saja. _Good luck, ne_."

TUT!

Sambungan tersebut diputus oleh Shindong. Ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengencangkan sabuk pengaman.

"Kita berangkat, anak-anak!"

"Owh, yeah! Kita beraksi malam ini!" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berteriak dari jok belakang sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

CKIIIITT!

Shindong menancap gas secara tiba-tiba yang membuat penumpang mobil terebut kaget setengah mati. Belum lagi aksi kebut-kebutan dan menyalip anarkis paling gila yang bisa membuat jantung mereka lepas. Malaikat maut sepertinya mengikuti mereka.

**Seven Luck Casino**

KRIEEETTT…

"Wow," gumam Heechul takjub.

Pintu ruang VIP tersebut dibuka oleh para penjaga yang berada di luar. Heechul membulatkan matanya ketika melihat ruangan tersebut ternyata jauh lebih mewah dari yang dibayangkannya. Bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat matanya membulat seakan hampir keluar. Ia juga melihat seorang pria berwajah garang tengah memangku seorang wanita dengan dress berwarna perak dan jangan lupa bibir merahnya yang bagaikan dilumuri darah. Heechul menyenggol Zhoumi agar tidak terlalu tergoda oleh wanita tersebut dan lupa pada misinya.

Mereka lalu berjalan mengambil tempat duduk dan tak lupa berakting seperti sepasang kekasih. Itulah skenario menjijikan dan mengerikan –menurutnya– yang dibuat oleh Leeteuk.

Wanita itu turun dari pangkuan sang pria dan mengambil koper yang terletak di meja belakangnya. "Sudah saling mengenal, eoh?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook dan Zhoumi saling menatap, lalu Zhoumi memberi penjelasan, "Hanya kebetulan."

Pria itu memajukan badannya lalu mengambil kartu, "Baiklah, kita mulai permainannya."

Diam-diam Leeteuk mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetikan beberapa kata lalu mengirimnya pada Sungmin.

"_Mission Start!"_

**TBC**

Hai, epribadeh ^^/ gimana FF nya? Buat yg biasnya blm muncul, sabar ya ntar di chap selanjutnya pasti ada kok :D. Makasiiiiiiih… banget buat readers yg udh baca dan kasih review dan juga siders yg mau baca fic debut Rei di FFn ini –w-. setiap baca review itu… rasanya pengen jingkrak2(?) sendiriiiiii aaaaaa!#PLAAAK!

Oke, oke daripada Rei nyeloteh gaje ini dia balasan review!*jeng jeng jeng*

**Lautan Biru** : Efeknya ga lama sih cuma sekitar 1 jam. Kesian ntar kalo lama jadi patung dah–w-. Tenang aja, ga bakal berhenti di tengah FF kyk gini harus dilestarikan XD. Ah, Rei terhura ternyata banyak yg suka FF dengan genre gini :')#mulai lebay. Makasiiiiih banget support & reviewnya ^^

**MingKyuMingKyu** : Makasih udah review ^^

**dyayudya** : Ah, Rei suka kaget kalo ternyata ada yg sama tapi genrenya sih gpp. Genre yg jarang itu harus dilestarikan XD. FF ini tuh jarang tapi mirip. Apa Rei seperti seseorang? ._.a Makasih reviewnyaaa ^^v

**A.b.13** : Apa kita ini kembaran pungut?!#pletak! Tau aja kalo Rei ini malam Minggu sama laptop n HP, Rei ga jones loh tp single .-.*apa bedanya?!* Emm… Henry munculnya chapter berapa yaaa? Hehe… ntar juga tau. Makasih reviewnyaaaa ^^

**mrbagusmr** : Yoi, makasih reviewnya ^^

Akhir kata… silahkan review dan #LestarikanFFberGenreJarang XD


	4. Tipuan

**Broken Faith**

..:: By PANDA2515 ::..

..:: Genre : Crime, Friendship ::..

..:: Length : Chaptered ::..

..:: Cast : All Super Junior 13+2, and other cast ::..

..:: Rated : T ::..

Warning : AU (Alternative Universe), OOC (Out Of Character), thypo(s)

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dalam cerita ini milik Tuhan YME dan mereka sendiri, author cuma pinjem nama aja ._.v. Alur cerita ini punya author, jadi… jangan dijiplak emplisss(?)#gubrak!-".

A.N : Jangan lupa isi kotak kecil di bawah itu tuh *tunjuk kotak review*. Makin banyak review, makin cepet update (=^**–**w**–**^=) #dilempar. And last…

_**~"~Have a nice reading^^~"~**_

**Chapter 4 : Tipuan**

Drrrrttt… Drrrrrtttt…

"Ugh…" Sungmin menggeliat sedikit ketika merasakan sesuatu bergetar dari kantung celananya. Merasa bosan, eoh?

_From : Leeteuk Hyung_

'_Mission Start!'_

CKLEEEEK!

Melihat pesan dari Leeteuk, Sungmin segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membangunkan Kangin yang tertidur lelap sampai mendengkur.

"Bangun, Kangin-ah," Dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kangin sampai terbangun.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kangin setengah sadar. Disodorkannya ponsel yang menampilkan pesan dari Leeteuk. Ia memperhatikan dengan sangat teliti sampai mendekatkan matanya ke layar ponsel Sungmin.

"Hah?"

GUBRAAAKK!

Entah kapan atau dimana kepala Kangin terjeduk tembok. Yang jelas sekarang Sungmin menepuk jidatnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sedangkan Kangin hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apasih?" Sungmin bertanya kesal.

"Sepertinya Leeteuk _hyung_ sudah memulai tugasnya," ujar Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan laptop tercintanya.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai sekarang!" Hangeng mengambil koper di belakang yang berisi dengan pistol dan alat penyetrum. Ia membagikan alat-alat itu lalu bersiap untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Permainan akan dimulai, hehehe…"

**Toilet**

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memasuki toilet layaknya orang yang tak saling mengenal. Tak lama kemudian, seorang staff ruang CCTV masuk ke toilet namun diserobot oleh Kyuhyun. Keadaan di situ sangat sepi karena toilet itu berada di lantai bawah paling ujung dan itu membuat misi mereka akan berjalan lancar.

Sungmin berakting seperti orang kebingungan lalu memanggil staff tersebut, "Hey, bisakah kau melihat ini? Airnya tidak mau keluar."

Mendengar Sungmin telah memulai aktingnya, Kyuhyun keluar sambil membawa alat penyetrum dan bersiap menyetrum staff tersebut.

Staff itu menghampiri Sungmin lalu melihat keran air itu. "Kau harus mengangkatnya ke atas bukan ke samping."

Staff itu melihat Kyuhyun tengah mendekat dengan gerakan yang mencurigakan. Dia berbalik sambil menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun melempar alat penyetrum itu kepada Sungmin dan dia langsung membawa orang itu pingsan karena tersetrum.

"Yeaaah… kita berhasil!" Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk ber-_high five_ namun dia hanya menatapnya dengan aneh. Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat."

"Kita harus menangkap satu orang staff CCTV lagi, _hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun melihat tingkah _hyung_ nya yang terlalu bersemangat.

**Ruang **_**CCTV**_

Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang _CCTV _lebih dulu dari Sungmin untuk menghindari kecurigaan. Dia mengambil tempat duduk lalu memulai aktingnya. Setelah merasa tidak ada yang melihatnya, dia mulai mengutak-atik _CCTV casino_ tersebut dan mengganti tayangan sekarang dengan tayangan 2 jam yang lalu.

BRUUUKK!

Sungmin menjatuhkan badannya ke kursi di samping Kyuhyun lalu melihat layar besar di depannya.

"Wuaaah… Kim Nam Joo, Menteri Keungan ternyata suka bermain di _casino_? Aku heran uang apa yang dipakainya. Jika hal ini diketahui publik pasti akan menjadi berita besar," oceh Sungmin sendiri.

"Kita hanya ditugaskan untuk mengatur ruang CCTV dan aku harap mereka juga menjalankan tugas mereka dengan benar." Mata Kyuhyun tetap fokus pada layar tanpa melirik Sungmin sedikitpun.

Sungmin yang merasa aneh dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun menatap layar yang sedang dipandangi anggota termuda di kelompoknya itu.

"Ryeowook _hyung_ harus bisa mengontrol dirinya." Terlihat Ryeowook dengan tangan gemetar sedang bermain dengan para teroris. Keringat tampak keluar dari pelipisinya menunjukan dia sangat tegang sekarang.

"Ya, dia terlihat sangat tegang," komentar Sungmin dengan tatapan tak percaya.

_**Lift**_

Dua orang yang memakai baju _cleaning service_ terlihat memasuki _lift_ bersamaan dan salah satu diantara mereka membawa alat pel dan yang satunya lagi membawa tali yang sangat panjang. Mereka keluar ketika telah sampai di lantai yang paling atas dimana mereka bisa melihat cahaya lampu kota yang indah.

"Kenapa harus aku yang terjun dari sini untuk sampai ke kamar Red Kim?" protes salah satunya sambil melemparkan alat pel yang dibawanya dan topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Tidak mungkin tali ini harus menahan badan Shindong _hyung_, Kibum-_ah_." Donghae menyiapkan tali tersebut. Sedangkan Kibum memakai alat pengaman untuk bersiap terjun dari situ.

Kibum menelan ludah dengan susah payah dengan keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Pikirannya sekarang malah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

'_Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku turun? Apa aku akan mati? Sial! Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini semua?'_

"Kau siap?" Kibum terlonjak saat Donghae tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

DUUK!

"AAAAAAAAAAA! DONGHAE _HYUNG PABBO YA_!"

Dengan pukulan dari Donghae akhirnya Kibum terjun dari gedung itu sambil mengumpat-umpat.

KREETEEK!

"Akh!" pekik Kibum saat ia tiba-tiba berhenti. Ya, ia memang selamat tapi mungkin tulangnya patah setelah ini.

"Kibum-_ah_, _gwaenchanayo_?" suara Donghae terdengar dari _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga Kibum.

"_Pabbo ya_! Kau harus membayar uang perawatan jika tulangku patah!" bentak Kibum sampai Donghae harus mencabut _earphone_ di telingaya.

"Jaga ucapanmu saat berbicara, bocah!"

"Aku bukan bocah!" ujar Kibum tak mau kalah.

"Terserah, sekarang buka jendela kamar itu!" titah Donghae yang langsung dilakukan Kibum.

"Argh! Merepotkan!" gerutunya

**Lorong Lantai 30**

Tiga orang berbaju _cleaning service_ berjalan di lorong dengan salah satu diantara mereka berjalan di depan sambil membawa alat-alat kebersihan seperti pel, lap, sapu, dll. Ketika mereka sampai di depan kamar dengan dua orang pria berbadan besar, mereka berhenti dan salah satu diantara mereka yang berjalan di belakang menepuk salah satu pundak kedua orang tersebut.

"Oy!" Pria berbadan besar itu tiba-tiba mematung menatap seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya tadi. Pria berbadan besar yang satu lagi mengeluarkan pistol lalu menodongkannya kepada orang yang menepuk pundak salah satu temannya. Namun dia malah mematung seperti temannya.

"Wow, mereka mematung seperti Siwon _hyung_!" ujar Eunhyuk memandang kedua orang tersebut sudah seperti patung sekarang.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Shindong mengetuk pintu bernomor 1136 itu lalu pintu itu terbuka dan keluar tangan seseorang yang menyuruh mereka masuk dari bawah.

"Selamat datang, ayo masuk jangan sungkan-sungkan," ujar Kibum saat mereka memasuki kamar itu.

"Memangnya ini kamarmu," ujar Eunhyuk lalu merebahkan badannya di kasur berwarna putih berukuran _king size_ lalu berguling-guling seperti anak kecil di sana.

"Jangan bermain-main! Jika kita ketahuan, kita bisa mati," Shindong mengingatkan namun Eunhyuk tampak tak mempedulikan.

BLETAAAK!

Dengan kesal, Shindong melemparkan sapu dan membuat Eunhyuk langsung pingsan.

"_Hei, dia kan penanggung jawab keamanan kita."_ Ponsel Yesung bersuara.

"_So_?" Shindong tampak tak peduli jika temannya yang tidak mau diam itu sakit, pingsan, mati, atau apalah karena ulahnya.

"Kita bisa ketahuan jika ada seseorang masuk ke sini." Kibum mengingatkannya.

"Kekeke… aku kan bawa alat penyetrum berkekuatan 1000 volt dan jika ada seseorang masuk tinggal lemparkan saja ke badannya lalu kita bakar agar tidak ada yang tahu huehehehe…" Shindong tertawa seperti pemeran antagonis dalam film-film.

"_Serem juga gentong ini,"_ batin Kibum.

"_Dia terlalu lama menyendiri, aku merasa prihatin,"_ batin Yesung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Nah, ambil ini!" Shindong melemparkan suatu alat pada Kibum lalu ia menatapnya dengan heran.

"Untuk apa ini?" Ia melemparkanya ke sofa di dekatnya.

BLETAAAK!

Shindong melayangkan pukulan mautnya pada Kibum dengan penuh perasaan. "Bodoh! Tentu saja ini untuk membuka brangkas dan cepat bantu aku!"

"ROGER!"

**Casino**

Mata Zhoumi melotot tak percaya karena di depannya sekarang ini terdapat banyak uang berkat kemenangannya bermain dengan Red Kim. Sedangkan Ryeowook rugi banyak karena Zhoumi terus-menerus menang.

"Hmm… bagus juga caramu bermain," komentar pria bertubuh besar itu lalu kembali melanjutkan permainannya. Wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya berbisik pada salah satu anak buahnya lalu mereka pergi keluar. Namun pria itu memeluk pinggangnya lalu berbisik, "Mau ke mana, _chagiya_?"

Si wanita melepas pelukan pria itu, "Aku ada keperluan sebentar."

Mata Ryeowook tiba-tiba membelalak menyadari sesuatu. Tangannya dengan cepat mengetik pesan lalu mengirimnya pada Leeteuk.

_From : Ryeowook_

'_Gawat! Wanita itu akan pergi ke kamar tapi aku tidak yakin apa dia akan mengecek bomnya atau tidak.'_

Leeteuk segera mengirim pesan pada Yesung untuk segera keluar dari sana. Namun belum sempat pesan itu terkirim, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

**Kamar 1136**

Wajah Kibum tampak serius membuka brangkas itu setelah sebelumnya ia mencoba alat Shindong namun gagal karena alat tersebut rusak. Sekarang Shindong sedang memaki-makinya dengan kata-kata yang pedas lalu berkata, "Ini salahmu! Alatku telah bekerja dengan baik dan kau merusaknya, sekarang kerjakan saja sendiri!"

Namun sepertinya _hyung_ bertubuh besar itu belum puas dan masih saja memakinya yang membuat konsentrasinya pecah. Ia menggertakan giginya lalu berteriak, "DIAMLAH! Aku tahu ini semua salahku dan sekarang aku mencoba membuka brangkasnya tapi kau malah menggangguku!"

Karena tidak terima diteriaki oleh Kibum, Shindong mencekik lehernya, "Perhatikan dengan siapa kau bicara, bocah!"

Eunhyuk yang baru saja bangun tiba-tiba panik melihat kondisi _maknae_ keduanya tengah dicekik dan ditodongkan penyetrum oleh _scientist_ berbadan besar itu. Dengan cepat ia melompat dan menangkap Shindong namun…

DRRRRRTTT!

Eunhyuk yang tersetrum sekarang dan terlihat seperti orang kejang-kejang dengan mata yang melotot yang membuat dirinya terlihat menyeramkan sekarang.

"_OMO! OMO! OMO! OMO! OMO! OMO!_" Ponsel Yesung mengeluarkan suara "_OMO_!" yang begitu banyak sekarang seperti kaset rusak.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Suasana menjadi sangat hening sekarang bahkan jangrik pun enggan berbunyi. Yesung melihat brangkas tersebut lalu tiba-tiba…

"BRANGKASNYA TERBUKA!" teriak Shindong, Kibum, dan ponsel Yesung bersamaan, tapi…

Kosong.

Tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya kecuali debu dan wajah mereka tampak tak percaya lalu teriakan kedua pun mulai terdengar.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

**Ruang CCTV**

"Jinjja?!" Kyuhyun tampak sangat terkejut mendengar telepon dari Leeteuk. Melihat reaksi dan teriakan sang _maknae_ tersebut, Sungmin menengokan kepalanya dengan pandangan, "Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah kecut, "Brangkasnya kosong!"

**Kyobo Bookstore**

Hangeng membolak-balikan halaman buku yang dibacanya lalu menguap. Kangin yang ada dipinggirnya tampak serius membaca buku.

"Buku-buku ini biasa saja," komentarnya lalu memakan roti yang dibelinya tadi. "Apa tidak apa-apa kita ke sini?"

"Tentu saja, lagipula kita tidak ada kerjaan dan tim 2 pasti sudah menemukan bomnya. Tidak mungkin bom itu sudah ada di sini" Mata Kangin tetap fokus pada buku yang sedang dibacanya lalu tiba-tiba ponsel di saku celananya berbunyi karena ada panggilan dari Leeteuk.

"_Yeoboseyo, hyung_." Kangin akhirnya menutup bukunya kemudian fokus pada pembicaraan.

"_Kangin-ah, jemput tim 2 di pintu belakang dan suruh Hangeng untuk menjemput Kyuhyun dan Sungmin."_

"T-tapi… kami sedang ada di _Kyobo_," ujar Kangin.

"_BAKA! Bom tersebut tidak ada di brangkas dan sepertinya sudah di tempatmu sekarang!"_

"Beneran ada di sini?!" Wajah Kangin sekarang terlihat sangat panik dan teriakannya itu membuat Hangeng langsung menatapnya.

SRAAAAAKK! SRAAAAAAKK!

Semua kaca di situ tampak ditutupi dan sekarang semua orang menjadi panik karena terdapat banyak orang yang terjun dari atas menggunakan tali dan masing-masing membawa senjata. Semuanya menjadi kacau apalagi setelah mendengar suara tembakan dan salah seorang dari pengunjung tersebut tertembak. Wanita, anak-anak, lansia, dan semuanya berteriak ketakutan.

"Kita terperangkap!"

**TBC**

Ta-da…! Chapter 4 update! Walaupun lama he…#dihajar. Maaf kemaren update nya telaaaaat banget (/o\\) Jeongmal mianhaeyo~

Buat siders, reviewers(?), followers, dan yang udah nge-fav karya perdana saya di FFn ini saya mengucapkapkan baaaaaanyak terima kasih */\*

Ah ya, dan ini satu balasan review buat chapter kemarin dari **kyuli 99 ***jreng jreng~*

Ehem… jadi, beeper/pager tuh alat untuk mengirim pesan kalau sekarang sih udah ada handphone jadinya jarang dipakai. Alat ini dipakai untuk mengirim pesan singkat dan pesan yang dikirim pasti diterima oleh nomer tujuan. Kalau udah nonton drama "The Man Who Came from Star" pasti tau lah bentuknya gimana atau bisa juga cek Mbah Google.

Ohya, kalau ada cast perempuan di chapter selanjutnya mending artis Korea (sebutin namanya) atau OC?

Ok, cuma itu dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan, yeorobun~~~ ^^/


End file.
